The Poem Collection
by QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY
Summary: A collection of poems by me. Most, if not all, are going to be angsty... Character death in some.
1. Secrets Kill

**Me: Think of the character talked about as Naruto. Who eventually went off the deep end and died. Sorry, I wrote this when I was in my "emo" mode…**

Secrets, in the dark corners of his mind

Seem to hide all day, this looks like a bind.

Some people not taking a second glance,

Not helping him get a second chance.

--

Weeping all day without ever being heard

With this secret, he can't be free like a bird

He hurts himself to distract him from pain

By other causes, making her loose her sane

--

More and more cuts appear on his body

Hidden by fabric, where people can't see.

Not able to get help if nobody knows.

Torn between telling or not, which is the foe?

--

He's reaching the beyond-help point now

"Gotta get help!" he says… "But how?"

The question goes unanswered, much to his dismay

No longer able to keep suicidal thoughts at bay.

--

When news of his death spreads, confusion

His "friends" thinks it's all a delusion

Never knowing how this all got started…

Probably for the best on how he parted

Not knowing that they could have helped him

Avoiding his death, like the "good friends" they were.


	2. Broken from the Inside

**Me: Wrote a dark poem. Naruto is hurt, and he thinks about suicide, but instead he locks away his heart. This is a two-part poem thing if everything works out.**

**Naruto: Why do you always write dark poems, nii-san?**

**Me: When I'm happy, I don't feel the need to write poems, but when I'm sad and depressed, I feel the need to write poems. **

**Naruto: …I think Sasuke's rubbing off on her…**

**Me: (sigh) don't read if you don't like poems or angst.**

Depression eats away at my soul

Realization hits me hard as my eyes get dull

Nobody I could trust, as secrets pile high

This burden is too much, should I say goodbye?

--

My wrist turns red; my cheeks… wet with tears

For when I die, everyone shall let out cheers

All I caused was trouble and pain for everyone

Happiness shall be when I'll be gone

--

Whenever I try to get help in the past

They betray me, and my pain comes back fast

The pain fills and eats away at me

Eventually I shall die, as I'll bleed

--

All the people I thought I could trust

Were all but lies, such a pathetic bust?

However, I find myself crying for all the times

I got hurt, got up, only to fall again one more time

--

I'm so weak, to let myself get hurt over and over

It's gonna take more than a four leaf clover

To help me, 'cuz I'm way too deep in trouble

This situation I'm stuck in is to bull

--

Crap and lies spread so fast

The little liars are having a blast

People believe all the crap they're told

About me, others watching how things unfold

--

The people I once trust so much

Break me from the inside, this hurts a bunch

Not knowing if I can last one more day

'Cuz there's no response to my "mayday"

--

Is there anyone who gives a fuck 'bout if I die?

Who would shed a tear and say a goodbye?

Who wouldn't forget or be glad that I'm gone?

Who would be laugh at my expense from dusk 'til dawn?

--

I wanna believe that there's such a person

Who loves the true me within

That they love me, and won't make me hurt

Or won't treat me like dirt

--

But now I find that everyone is traitors

Everyone I see is frauds and haters

So now I sealed my broken heart away

So it won't hurt anymore, night or day


	3. Look At What You've Done To Me

**Interpret it as you will. Just a poem that could be describing the situation between a number of characters.**

**Like... It could be between Naruto and Sasuke... Whosoever you desire...**

You look into my eyes and you see Death…

Grim and lifeless. Dark and uninviting.

Before it was different. So full of life.

Now unheard screaming, unheard crying

Follow me as I take a final breath

-

Forget who's to blame. Forget my own pain.

So easy to forget and take for granted.

Close your eyes and ignore my pleading cries.

You were my friend, but things had changed.

-

I miss you, but I wonder if you remember me

You broke me, you used me, you abused me.

Then fixed me, and did it all over again

Tears and confusion were my constant companions

In those dark days from my past to today

-

Plunging into the darkness, the bottomless pit

Biting back a scream, blinking back tears

You were a part of my life that can't be erased

Maybe that's why I find it so easy to say

I forgive you.


End file.
